Aftermath
by Frozen Yogart
Summary: 'You're not alone so don't pretend you are'. He smiled. Felicity Smoak always had a way with words.
1. Chapter 1

Click.

The small sound echoed loudly in the wide, spacious room. Too loudly for her liking. It reminded her that she was alone. That _he_ was not here. It reminded her that she missed him. Not that she needed anything to remind her of _that_.

A bitter laugh escaped her throat, her eyes darting back to his office. His _empty _office.

She still couldn't believe he had gone. Just like that. It'd been five months now that he'd left but it felt longer. It felt…well, it felt like nothing she'd ever experienced before, and she hated it. Hated him. Well, she didn't actually hate him, she loved him, but at the moment she wanted to strangle him though she could understand why he'd felt the need to leave.

Losing your best friend, she couldn't even begin to imagine _that_ kind of pain. She hadn't known Tommy Merlyn at all, but she still got sad when she thought about him.

It was just so awful. He wasn't supposed to die. Not when he had his whole life ahead of him. His friends. The club. No. Tommy Merlyn shouldn't have died. But he had. He'd died to save the woman he loved, and his death had driven Oliver away. Again.

''Penny for your thoughts?'' She jumped a little in her chair at Digg's question. She hadn't even heard him approach, she was so lost in thought.

''Just, you know, stuff'' she shrugged turning back to her computer. Diggle had become a sort of big brother to her and she was incredibly grateful to have him as a friend. To know him.

And he knew her too. The past five months they'd come to know each other pretty well, and she didn't have to look up to know that he stared at her. With _that _look.

''Stuff as in..?''

'' As in stuff'' _Why are you asking?,_ she thought, _You already know what I'm thinking_ _about!_

For a few silent seconds they remained staring at each other before he sighed and nodded, accepting her reluctance.

''I just wanted to check up on you'' he admitted, and she felt a slight pang of guilt twisting her stomach.

''I'm fine'' she smiled as genuinely as she could muster, yet, it was obvious he didn't believe her for a second '' I'm just rechecking some things and I'm off''

''You sure?'' he asked '' I can wait 'till you finish and take you home''

''No, it's okay, I'll get a cab'' she didn't want Diggle driving her around. He wasn't her driver, he was her friend.

''Okay, but you call me the minute you get home'' he demanded, and this time her smile was genuine.

''Yes, sir!'' she joked, and he laughed shaking his head at her antics.

''See you tomorrow, Mrs. Smoak''

''Goodnight, Mr. Diggle!''

She watched him until he turned the corner and disappeared. _Yes,_ she thought as she turned back to her computer, she was very grateful for John Diggle.

…..

_**~Hello! So, this was totally random but I hope you liked it! I LOVE Olicity and I ship them to death! I know I have two other stories to write but like I said this was totally random and I'd like to know what you think, so let me know if you want this to continue! **_


	2. Chapter 2

''Are you sure about this?''

Felicity looked at the giant plane and gulped. Honestly, she hated flying. Hated it with a passion. Heights just weren't her thing; she wasn't made for jumping of high buildings, and dangerous structures like a certain vigilante. But to hell if she'd let her stupid fear prevent her from bringing him back. Starling City needed her hero, and she…well, she just needed him.

She missed his deep voice, and magnetizing eyes. She missed all of him, so she sighed, straightened her shoulders, and turned to Diggle.

''I'll be fine''. _I hope…._

…..

Damn Oliver Queen! And damn her heart!

Her stomach twisted and turned until she thought for sure it would explode right there on the plane! This was worse than being eviscerated.

''Thanks for waiting until we touched down'' Diggle said behind her where he gathered up the parachute; something she didn't want to think about. Ever.

''My pleasure''

Her heart was still going a mile a minute. She had actually jumped on a parachute. And she had a twisted stomach, and a wrecking mess of a body to prove it. _Maybe pigs can fly too now! _

''Let's go!'' Digg's voice snapped her from her thoughts and she followed behind him.

Lian Yu. They were in freaking Lian Yu and she honestly didn't know what to think now that she was actually here. The island that held Oliver prisoner for five years. Or what looked like an island.

Tall trees surrounded them and the air was still with silence which unnerved her. She didn't like silence but considering where they were maybe that was a good thing though she didn't think anyone but Oliver was here. At least she hoped nobody was here.

''Shhhh'' Digg suddenly stopped.

''What?''

''I thought I heard something''

Okay, now she was scared.

They both stayed quiet for a while just listening but there was nothing but deadly silence.

And then she heard it.

''Digg…?'' her voice shook as she tried to keep the panic rising at bay.

_Oh, God what did I just stepped on?_ She didn't want to think it was what she was actually thinking…

''Don't move!'' he ordered and pulled his pocket-knife. _Okay, a pocket-knife maybe it's not as bad as what I'm thinking…._

''It's a landmine'' _of course it is_ '' I'll try to disarm it''

''You can't!'' a familiar voice yelled and she immediately turned around.

''Diggle back away!'' Oliver instructed ''Felicity don't move!''

Everything happened in the blink of an eye. Raising his bow Oliver shot an arrow in the air, grabbed a rope that appeared out of nowhere and then they were both on the ground, and he was on top of her.

Naked.

''God'' she gulped pushing her glasses up ''You're..really sweaty'' _And naked…._

_Okay, bad thoughts Felicity!_ But, good God she couldn't help it. He was naked at least his chest was, and he was on top of her, his defined arms confining her, protecting her….

As always Digg's voice brought her back to reality ''You're a hard man to find''

Oliver shook his head ''You shouldn't have come here''

''Well, we have, so you better get over it, and put a shirt on, or something?''

God, his nakedness was distracting, and made her feel like a foolish high-school girl with a crush though what she felt for Oliver Queen was definitely more than a crush.

His chest was hard under her palms and she wanted to spread her fingers and run her hands all over his scars.

Diggle cleared his throat ''So, how about you show us around?''

…..

_**~Hi, again! I'm really glad you guys like it, and thanks so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews. They make my day! Hope you liked this chapter too and sorry they're so short I'll try to make them longer. Also I'll try to keep this story as closer to the show as possible though there'll be changes and it will not always follow the show. So let me know what u guys think? **_


	3. Chapter 3

_So this is the shelter…. _

She had tried to imagine what this place looked like but it wasn't even close to the real thing.

''We would have emailed but this isn't exactly a wifi hotspot'' Digg said as she tried to take everything in. It was as if she'd stepped in a completely different dimension.

''Is this where you lived when you were here?'' she asked ''I mean the first time you were here''

''For some of it''

_Wow someone's really excited we're here…_

''Can you at least pretend you're glad to see us?'' she asked unable to hide the annoyance she felt at his attitude. Okay, so he'd made it clear that he didn't like it that they were here, but, Jeesh, he could at least pretend to be a little excited to see them after five months.

''Digg and I spent weeks tracking you down, we traveled halfway across the world and this morning we got on a plane so old I'm pretty sure it was safer when I jumped out of it'' she rambled '' you could at least offer some water, or…coconut''

He turned, grabbed a bottle water and smiled. Softly. ''fresh out of coconuts, and I am happy to see you, but I know why you're here; I'm not coming back to Starling City. I can't; my list, my father's mission it was a fool's crusade, and I failed''

_Oh, no!_ She wanted to reach out and touch him. To comfort him. She wanted to take away his pain but she just drunk from her water and listened, her heart growing heavier with each word.

''Malcolm Merlyn destroyed the Glades; Tommy died, and the Hood couldn't stop it''

He looked at them.. pleadingly ''So don't ask me to put it on again. Ever.''

''This isn't about you being a vigilante'' Digg said ''This is about you being Oliver Queen''

''Your mother's in prison Oliver'' he added ''her trial's coming up. Thea's out on her own. Your family needs you''

''So does the family business'' she stared at his back willing him to turn around and look at them ''all the bad press after the Undertaking left Queen Consolidated ripe for hostile takeover by Stellmoor International; they've gutted every company they've taken over, once they gobble up Queen Consolidated three thousand employees are going to be out of a job '', she stopped, and then quietly added ''Including one very blond IT expert''.

Honestly she had no idea what she'd do if something like that actually happened. Sure, she could find another job somewhere else, but, it wouldn't be the same.

''Listen I get why you had to leave, Oliver, '' Digg continued ''Probably better than anybody else. I've been there, and after what happened nobody can blame you for leaving, but, it's time for you to come home''

''You're not alone, Oliver'' she added quietly ''so, don't pretend that you are''.

…..

_**Third chapter's up! Hope you liked it, and let me know with a review if u did? And thanks so much for the follows, and favorites. I love hearing from you guys! **_


End file.
